Chances To Be Taken
by leveika
Summary: She's been kicked out of home, she knew she shouldn't have said anything. But the girl's so worth it, she thinks. A journey taken by a girl who thought she'd never have a chance.


**A/N: This is hopefully going to be multi-chaptered, but I'm a slow writer and I'm the final stages of grade 12, so my workload is about to become massive. Any updates will be slow, but they'll happen. I seriously hope to actually continue this story, it's directionless at the moment, but it'll get there. I promise.**

* * *

She walked aimlessly through the pouring rain. Arms tightly crossed, one over the other with a blank expression plastered on her face. She refused to show any more emotion, this is what got her into this goddamn mess right? Fucking feelings.

After she approached a familiar park she finally decided to stop walking after God knows how many hours she'd been on her feet. She dragged her legs those last couple of meters and flopped onto the nearby park bench. She sat in absolute silence trying to think of anything and anyone but her. The thoughts seeped into her mind and the memories of the pair inevitably clouded her mind.

That blonde hair she was always trying to keep out of her face, no matter what they were doing. Her dancing, the way her body moved when she danced, it was like she was just born to do it, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Thoughts rushed through her mind and shook her to her very core. The one image she hoped to not remember at this moment flashed before her. That smile. Her smile. Her smile that always managed to brighten anyones day, that managed to turning your world around, even if everything you knew was turning to shit.

She broke through the memories and finally allowed those long awaited tears she was holding in slip down her face and mix in with the rain that was falling. She knew she loved her, that was one of the very things in her life that she was certain of, but did the other girl love her back? She let herself break through her barriers and imagine. Just imagine the what ifs. What if she loved her back as much as she loved the other? She knew it was a possibility, but she wasn't ready to let herself believe that yet, not until she knew.

The constant thoughts about her had plagued her mind tonight, and this is what led her to where she was now. Every inch of herself worth destroyed, every inch of her body shaking in the cold, longing to go back to a home she doesn't have or belong to anymore. Coming out to her parents seemed like a fantastic idea at the time, in the rush of trying to work her way to self-acceptance she'd ruined everything or herself. She knew she shouldn't have hoped for any form of acceptance, but she's still their daughter.

That piercing slap from her father, still stinging the entire right side of her face, and her mother's silence. She honestly didn't know what hurt more. The silence was what destroyed her on the inside as her father screamed at her to get out, that she didn't belong there anymore, that he didn't know who she was. Slurs in a mixed degree of Spanish and English came hurtling across the room from her Abuela and she went to walk out the house, she meant nothing to them anymore, absolutely nothing.

She picked herself up off the park bench and heard the soft thud of her iphone dropped to the ground. She had forgotten she had it in her pocket. She went to pick it up and the screen lit up and displayed the background of the two of them from just a couple of days ago, taken shortly after an exhausting cheer practice at her house.

The picture was her breaking point, she let the final tear slip from her face and begun to regain whatever composure she had left. Taking a deep breath she unlocked her iPhone and begun to type in that number that was so familiar to her. The line rang for a while, almost ringing out before a sleepy blonde on the other side of town picked up the phone.

"San? Is something wrong?" she sounded slightly terrified, wondering why the other was calling at three in the morning. "Are you okay?"  
"Brittany, calm down, I promise I'm fine," the other was trying to stop herself from crying to the petrified girl on the other end, "Can I come over and crash for the night?"  
"Of course San, but why are you calling at four in the morning though?"  
"I'm honestly fine, I just needed to clear my head and I can't go home right now," she wasn't really lying to the other girl, just telling partial truths, and the truth was, she really couldn't go home.  
"Okay, well do you want me to come pick you up? Tell me where you are and-"  
"Britt, its all good, promise. I'm walking to yours now, the walk will do me good. I'll speak to you soon okay?"

A hesitant "okay" came from the other line before Santana ended the call and locked the phone. The walk to Brittany's really wasn't that far, twenty minute walk tops. Santana started to slowly jog in the drizzling rain towards Brittany's house, wondering if after tonight, would anything ever be okay again.


End file.
